


Ride or Die

by Harpyn8



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Defenders Event, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam and Loki fight The Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyn8/pseuds/Harpyn8
Summary: Sam wants to prove himself by fighting The Hand, Fury wants someone, anyone to fight The Hand, Loki... is a mystery.Or, How Loki and Sam became the Academy's first line of defense against The Hand.





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Loki being the first fighters against The Hand ninjas was like a gift to me. Obviously I had to write something. :)

Ever since Sam had become a student of the Avengers Academy, his number one goal was to prove himself. He had no special powers, no knowledge of magic, and he was no super genius, but that didn't mean he'd settle for average superhero. When he could be the best. Or, in Cap's words, the best he could be.

So when Fury asked for volunteers who would battle The Hand, a notorious criminal organization of ninjas, Sam, despite not knowing karate or any other martial arts, decided to be the first in line.

When Sam got to Fury's office, however, there was no line. He was the only one there. He took a deep breath anyway, and confidently marched into Fury's Office.

"Director Fury," he said, "I want to be the one to fight The Hand."

"You, Wilson?" Fury said seriously. "I never pegged you for a martial arts expert."

"I'm not," Sam said softly but not wavering. This was his opportunity to show his negotiation skills. "Sir, I am proficient with my wings. I have even developed a fighting style that takes them into consideration and makes them an advantage. I fought many battles with enemies more powerful than me and came on top on countless occasions. My aim is short only of Hawkeye's and I-"

Right then the door to Fury's office flew open. To reveal Sam's boyfriend, Loki.

"I volunteer to mass murder all the Manual Ninjas!" Loki declared, brandishing his staff menacingly.

"Oh great," Fury said. "Are you going to tell me Asgardian princes learn karate from young age?"

"What's a ka-"

"I already volunteered," Sam interrupted Loki, "I'm going to be kicking their asses, Falcon-style. You can watch and cheer for me."

Fury sighed. "You can both fight The Hand." He muttered something sounding suspiciously like "Not as if anyone else is going to."

Sam thought about it for a second. Fighting bad guys with Loki again could be fun. Last time they teamed up, they had all that unresolved sexual tension interfering with their teamwork, but they had successfully resolved it since, on multiple occasions.

"Deal," Sam said, smiling, at Fury, then even more widely at Loki. "We'll kick their butts Loki-and-Falcon-style!"

Loki did not smile however, just edged closer and took Sam's hand.

Sam noticed that Loki's hand was shaking.

"Glad that's settled. Goodbye," Fury said to them, making shooing motions with his hands.

  
When they were outside, Loki let go of Sam's hand.

"You were going to fight the enemies without me, weren't you? Have all the glory for yourself?" Loki said, his eyes shining with anger.

"What?" Sam said confusedly.

"We are a power couple, Wilson," Loki said, as if that said everything. "Ride or die!"

"Loki, you really need to stop listening to the contemporary music."

"If you..." Loki breathed, for a second his face got uncharacteristically gloomy. But only for a second. "I meant what I said anyway," Loki continued, "I'm going to mass murder all the Hands." He smiled wickedly, but there was still something behind it Sam couldn't quite place. Unless... What if Loki was worried for him, didn't want him to get hurt?

"Hey," Sam started, gently taking Loki's hand, and giving him his best placating look. "We're a power couple, I should get at least half of all the hands."

Loki looked away.

"Ride or die?" Sam tried.

Loki turned and looked him in the eyes. "Only if we're the ones who will ride all over their dead corpses. And... maybe we could visit Valhalla later and run them over some more?"

Not for the first time Sam felt somewhat aroused when Loki talked morbid stuff like this. He came closer and whispered, "If you can be my riding instructor? I... never learned."

Loki put his forehead to Sam's and said softly "I'll be the best teacher you ever had."

 

As they kissed in front of the SHIELD headquarter building, Sam heard Fury's voice from somewhere above them saying: "I'm regretting this already."

Sam couldn't disagree more.

 

 

 


End file.
